


Joke's On You

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rejection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose shouldn't have sent that owl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's On You

**Author's Note:**

> Plot dump drabble.

Rose ran as fast as she could. Maybe there was still time to catch it. Maybe it wasn’t too late.  
  
She stopped short just outside of the Owlery. Scorpius was in there. Reading her letter.  
  
She wished she’d die.   
  
He looked up and saw her, his expression never changing.   
  
She attempted a smile. ‘It… it was… a joke. Just a joke.’  
  
He rolled up the parchment and handed it to her. ‘Joke’s on you, then,’ he quietly said.  
  
‘Why?’ she whispered.  
  
‘I just got engaged.’  
  
She stayed and listened to his fading footsteps, trying not to acknowledge the crushing pain.


End file.
